The Adventures of the white nova forces
by SteelBorn Warrior
Summary: The adventures of the fictional faction, called white nova


fan fic ***The adventures of the White Nova forces***  
  
Once upon a time in wars world, there was a force,  
  
A force so powerful that the only suitable name for it was: WHITE NOVA!!!  
  
Ok ok so it wasn't that powerful. but it was still called white nova!!!  
  
Clayton(second in command, also known as the SteelBorn Warrior):hello  
  
Michael(first in command, also known as the earthborn warrior): greetings fellow person.  
  
Clayton: can I go spy on black hole? Please, please, please?!?!?!  
  
Michael: (to self) Hmm he wants to go on a suicide mission?!?!  
  
Michael: (to Clayton) go ahead!  
  
Clayton: yay!!!  
  
(goes out door)  
  
(Sami walks in)  
  
Sami: Who sent those white colored infantry to spy on me?!?!?!  
  
Michael: umm. umm. (darn where's Clayton when you  
  
need him?!?!) Not me!  
  
Sami: Did you send them and then planned to blame someone else like you always do?  
  
Michael: umm. umm. (Darn she caught me!!!) No!!!  
  
(Sami beats Michael over the head with her HK-MP5 submachine-gun)  
  
Michael: OW!!! Quit it!!!  
  
(Meanwhile in Blackhole)  
  
Sturm: WHAT!?!?!  
  
Lash: Some weird guy wearing white clothing and power armor has joined  
  
the Black hole army and started spying on us secretly.  
  
Sturm: and you found this out how?  
  
Lash: I made a clone of him and watched to see what it did.  
  
Sturm: umm. ok.  
  
Some weird guy in white clothing and power armor: hello my name is Clayton!!!  
  
(Strange music starts playing as if in response to him appearing)  
  
Clayton: I have come to trade secrets with you.  
  
Strum: hmm.  
  
Clayton: I'll tell you Michael's only weakness. (hehehe)  
  
Sturm: umm. ok!  
  
Clayton: Michael's only weakness is if you make him: EAT CHEESE!!!  
  
Sturm: ok and Flak's only weakness is education.  
  
Clayton: O_O  
  
( Flak runs in, screaming, carrying a paper which says 1+1=_)  
  
Flak: I'm dying!!! Education. killing. me..  
  
(flak falls down and looks dead)  
  
Clayton:O_O umm oookay. I'll go now.  
  
( Clayton Steals a fighter and flies away)  
  
Sturm: umm. ok that was pointless.  
  
(meanwhile in orange star)  
  
Andy: O_o  
  
Max: o_O  
  
Andy and max: O_o-o_O  
  
Max:-_-  
  
Andy: I WIN!!! AHAHAHA!!!  
  
Max: NO FAIR!!! You don't have the mental capacity to blink!!!  
  
Andy: Neither do you, but you still did!!!  
  
Max: I'll smash you good!!!  
  
Andy: No. You shall fail. And smash the Evil Andy 2.5 behind me.  
  
(Max Attacks Andy but ends up smashing evil andy 2.5 good.)  
  
Max: GRRRR!!!  
  
Andy: haha  
  
Evil Andy 2.5: hey I'm still alive!!! I'm not andy!!!  
  
(Evil Andy 2.5 dies.)  
  
Max: Well at least the robot who was never really alive is finally dead.  
  
Andy: Your previous sentence completely contradicts the image we are portrayed as!!!  
  
Max: And how are we supposed to act?!?  
  
Andy: Like the Incompetent Individuals we are!  
  
Max: OK.  
  
Max: Where's the jim?  
  
Andy: down the hall, to the upft.  
  
Andy's conscience: that sounds more like us!!!  
  
Andy: Why is he looking for old jim?  
  
(suddenly white missiles make white explosions and blow holes in the wall leading to the chocolat factory)  
  
Andy: Uh oh...  
  
(Sami storms in)  
  
Sami: Chocolat......boom.....must.......kill....  
  
(Sami kills already exploded missiles)  
  
Andy: WHOA that takes real talent!!! Really!!!  
  
Max: Where's the jim?  
  
Sami: GYM!!!! You numbskull!!!  
  
Max: Not my fault I always bang my head, which makes it numb!!!  
  
Andy: Down the hall, Up the stairs, and right through the left door.  
  
Max: huh?  
  
Meanwhile in green earth...  
  
Eagle: I am the coolest CO in all of wars world!!!  
  
Clayton: ( from nowhere) It's a hard truth in my story, live with it.  
  
Drake: Well I'm the most tolerant  
  
Jess: You sure are...  
  
( jess kicks drake in a place i'd rather not mention)  
  
Drake: Awwww.... Groooooan.... Good thing i'm tolerant.  
  
Eagle: O_O  
  
Jess: good thing he's tolerant in this story.  
  
Meanwhile in yellow comet....  
  
( kanbei is reading one of the other fanfic's, made by one of my friends.(Iceborn,Fireborn(Sort of),Earthborn))  
  
Kanbei: hmm.... A time-out tank isn't a bad idea....  
  
Sonya: OH NO!!!!  
  
(Sonya runs away)  
  
Sensei: How did I ever recover from the lash..itis epidemic?  
  
Kanbei: *in deep voice* UBER POWERS OF THE WRITER!!!*Normal voice* that's how!  
  
Sensei: ooohhhh. Whats uber mean?  
  
Michael: (Over radio) YOUR MOM!!!  
  
Sensei: Your mom?  
  
Clayton: (From nowhere) Not your mom as in the one who is your mother... but the general idea of YOUR MOM as in the average mom of everyone affected by this joke.  
  
sort of  
  
Sensei: So it's not really my mom but the general idea of YOUR MOM?  
  
Kanbei: exactly!  
  
Meanwhile in white Nova.....  
  
Clayton: wow my ability to talk to everyone from this chair I magically created is really amazing!!!  
  
Michael: SHUT UP!!! I am still mad at you for stealing my gun!!!  
  
Clayton: But that was in another story!!! In this story i kill sturm with just the EMP!!!  
  
Michael: So?  
  
White Nova Soldier: Excuse me sir and madam michael...  
  
Michael: YOU DIE NOW!!!!  
  
(Michael kills white nova soldier)  
  
Clayton: DAMMIT!!! now how are we gonna find out what he was gonna tell us?  
  
Michael: he was gonna say that we should invade blue moon!!!  
  
Clayton: I will ask for help from Grey Constellation(another faction)  
  
Braden: Huh? Why am I in Clayton's story?  
  
Clayton: because you are!  
  
Braden: Bye!!  
  
(Braden magically leaves)  
  
Clayton: Err...  
  
Michael: HAHA!!!  
  
White Nova Soldier: We should invade now.  
  
(White Nova Forces Invade Blue moon)  
  
Clayton: Well now that was easy..  
  
Grit: Umm...  
  
Olaf: Umm...  
  
Colin: I am never gonna command the defensive forces ever again....  
  
Grit: Darn right you won't!  
  
Olaf: O_OWe lost!!  
  
Clayton: Thats because we used our new unit exclusive to white nova, THE NOVA SOLDIER's!!!  
  
Colin: And they killed our neotanks?  
  
Clayton: Hell ya!  
  
Colin: how?  
  
Clayton: Anti-Tank rockets, They burn right through the armor and then spray molten copper all over the inside of the tank. Thats how the rockets kill tanks so easily!  
  
Colin: DAMN!!!  
  
Grit: I'm gonna go back to sleep now...  
  
Olaf: Get back here you disgraceful man!!  
  
Grit: your in charge of babysitting olaf, Colin.  
  
Clayton: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Olaf: Grrr....  
  
Clayton: I shoot you now!!!  
  
(Clayton fires a full magazine of impaler rounds from a C-14 Gauss Rifle)  
  
Olaf: YOU MISSED!!!  
  
Clayton: No.  
  
Olaf: Yes you did!  
  
Clayton: I hit colin... I wasn't aiming for you, Oh laugh!!! HAHAHA!!!!  
  
Olaf/Oh laugh: Grr...  
  
Clayton: As my first act as dictator of Blue moon, I hereby resign from dictator of blue moon.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Colin:...  
  
Clayton: Hey is colin dead?  
  
Colin:...  
  
Clayton: umm...  
  
Colin:...  
  
Clayton: My impaler rounds impaled poor old colins mouth!!!  
  
Colin:...  
  
Clayton: But he is still alive, but with big holes in his cheeks.  
  
Colin:...  
  
Doctor: Quick call 911!!!  
  
(Clayton calls 911)  
  
Doctor: you called?  
  
Clayton: wow that was fast!  
  
Doctor: It's my job to be there before I'm called!  
  
Clayton: wow...  
  
Doctor: I'm gonna take Colin to the hospital now... bye...  
  
(Doctor drags Colin to the hospital)  
  
Clayton: hmmm.....  
  
Olaf: Just for future reference, I'm Olaf, not oh laugh!  
  
Clayton: ok Oh laugh!!! HAHAHA!!!!  
  
Oh laugh: GRRRRR!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile in white Nova.................  
  
Nova soldier #1: I'm in command while Clayton's gone!!!  
  
Nova Soldier #2: What are you gonna do?  
  
Nova soldier #1: I'm gonna turn over all command responsibilities to you!!!  
  
Nova Soldier #2: Me?  
  
Nova Soldier #1: No, #3!!!  
  
Nova Soldier #3: Ok!!!  
  
(Clayton walks in)  
  
Clayton: I'm back  
  
Nova Soldier #3: NOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Clayton: I will now be resuming my normal command responsibilities.  
  
Nova Soldier #1-2: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Clayton: umm. whats all the fuss about? I was gone for two minutes.  
  
Nova Soldier #4: Why?  
  
Clayton: Had to go get the mail, that's all.  
  
Nova Soldier #1: well, why did you leave us in charge?  
  
Clayton: I was bored.  
  
Michael: I must inform you, that we are attacking black hole.  
  
Clayton: just set up a few Nova Cannons and my special kill cannons  
  
Outside their base, that will put an end to this war.  
  
Clayton is forced to do it himself an completely destroys all the black  
  
hole forces and somehow blows up the hq's, don't ask how.  
  
Clayton: there, done.  
  
Michael: how?  
  
Clayton: I used my weapons I designed myself.  
  
Michael: like what?  
  
Clayton: look behind you!  
  
Michael looks behind him.  
  
Michael: HOLY !@#$  
  
Michael sees a whole bunch of really big cannons being built in a  
  
Factory  
  
Clayton: impressive?  
  
Michael: this is a stupid place. It is useless. The cannons are stuck  
  
here!  
  
Clayton: that is why I fitted them with my special teleportation  
  
devices.  
  
Michael: Now how did you make those?  
  
Clayton: I just did.  
  
Michael: Ummm... oookay..  
  
Clayton: this is getting a little off-topic, so its time to go for now.  
  
Everyone who is not in the actual game: WE SHALL RETURN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!  
  
Braden: Meep! 


End file.
